1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and a recording medium storing a game program to be executed by a computer of the game apparatus, and more specifically to a game apparatus including a display section for displaying a game image and a touch panel and a recording medium storing a game program to be executed by a computer of the game apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-170358, a mobile game apparatus is available which detects a slant thereof using a slant sensor provided therein and changes a virtual slant of a game plane in a game space in accordance with the slant. FIG. 14 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-170358 shows a method for using input data regarding a slanting motion with an X axis or a Y axis set in the mobile game apparatus as the center of motion. When a slant with the X axis as the center of slanting motion is input, a game character (a player character 61 and an NPC 62) on a game screen is displayed as translating in a direction along the Y axis. Specifically, when the mobile game apparatus is slanted in a minus Y axis direction with the X axis as the center of slanting motion, the game character on the game screen is displayed as translating in the minus Y axis direction. When a slant with the Y axis as the center of slanting motion is input, the game character is displayed as translating in a direction along the X axis. Specifically, when the mobile game apparatus is slanted in a minus X axis direction with Y axis as the center of slanting motion, the game character on the game screen is displayed as translating in the minus X axis direction. In summary, the above-identified game apparatus, by processing the data which is input regarding the slant in this manner, displays a game image which makes the player feel that a labyrinth plate (game stage) as a game plane is slanted in the same manner as the game apparatus and the game character slides (rolls) on the slanted labyrinth plate.
However, the game apparatus disclosed in the above-identified publication has the following problems. Since the player slants the mobile game apparatus itself including the display section to manipulate the slant of the game stage, the game image displayed on the display screen may be sometimes difficult to view to the player when the mobile game apparatus is slanted. In addition, since the game stage is slanted when the player changes his/her posture while operating the game apparatus, the player needs to control his/her posture. Since the player basically needs to keep the game apparatus horizontal while operating the game apparatus, the posture of the player during the operation is restricted (for example, it is difficult for the player to play while lying down).